


愿你得偿所愿的愿望

by suchlessknowledge



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchlessknowledge/pseuds/suchlessknowledge
Summary: 圆顺新年贺文
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 2





	愿你得偿所愿的愿望

**Author's Note:**

> *圆顺

**愿你得偿所愿的愿望**

*圆顺/现背

_权顺荣决定不再因为全圆佑而心动。_

权顺荣站在宿舍楼下，他往手心哈了一口气，突然感到肩头一沉。全圆佑把头搁在他的肩膀上，他的手臂从身后环过来，手心的温度贴在他的手背上。

“冷么？”全圆佑问他，声音从他耳朵后方传过来，裹挟着清晨的雾气，模模糊糊，还没睡醒。权顺荣把手抽走，反而把全圆佑的手握在手里，“我觉得你的手比较冷。”

全圆佑笑了笑，没有反驳。十二月的冷风毫不留情的和他们打了个照面，权顺荣不自觉的往全圆佑怀里缩了缩，又引来一阵闷笑。

好吧，全圆佑怀里确实比较暖和。权顺荣在心里默默的想，但是他决定不要告诉全圆佑。

全圆佑看着停在他们面前的车，轻轻推了推面前正在发呆的人，示意他赶紧钻到车上去，也没有忽略他窜上温度的耳根。他本来想捏一下，想了想，最后还是忍住了。

去年年末的时候全圆佑上传了他们一起去吃饭的照片，还在官咖上说了傻傻的话，“看到你吃很多的样子心情很好”。

什么呀，权顺荣心里想。他也没有吃很多呀！之后他和全圆佑生了好久的气，具体表现为拒绝在休息的时候接受全圆佑给他递过来的一切食物，最后却在他递过来一袋蔬菜饼干的时候破了功。

“好久没吃这个了！”权顺荣从他手里接过饼干之后才想起来自己在和他生气。全圆佑还是笑着说，“是啊，我跑了好几家超市才找到的。”练习室只有他们两个人，全圆佑往他身边凑过去，靠过来在权顺荣耳边低语。好像有什么事情，是只有他们两个才被赋予知晓的权限。

背后是冰凉的镜子，权顺荣靠上去，想要和他拉远一点距离以示他还在生气，“说得好像是我喜欢吃一样。”可是他已经把饼干送进嘴里了，全圆佑盯着他看。

“我只是想知道这个饼干是不是和以前的味道一样。”权顺荣低下头回避他的目光。

全圆佑最喜欢吃这个饼干，权顺荣记得，所以他留了两块塞回他手里，低声说，“以后不许往官咖上发奇怪的话。”

全圆佑把饼干放进嘴里，觉得这个饼干不是以前的味道了，好像多了一点甜味。他愉快的点点头，权顺荣又张牙舞爪的凑过来要捏他的脸，警告他要说话算话。

全圆佑最后也没有说话算话。

权顺荣打开冰箱的时候看到了一块小蛋糕，是他前几天路过蛋糕店的时候看到的。这家蛋糕店是他们以前常去的，只是那两天他们在工作期间，权顺荣拉了拉全圆佑的袖子，自顾自地说，“圆佑啊，这两天不能吃，不能吃对吧！”

这不是一件重要的事情，他并不偏爱甜食。只是店主说这个蛋糕是圣诞限定而觉得有些可惜。人总是对转瞬即逝的东西充满好奇与探知的欲望。权顺荣噘着嘴和全圆佑说，“明年圣诞节的时候一定会有别的来取代他的对吧。”

全圆佑还是点头，没有过多的参与这个话题。

权顺荣盯着这个蛋糕看了一会儿，全圆佑洗完澡从他背后路过，被权顺荣叫住而停住了脚步。

“圆佑……？”权顺荣指了指这个蛋糕，脸上是疑问的神情。

“啊！”全圆佑一边擦头发一边仿佛刚想起来的样子走过来，“现在要吃么？”

“这个不是说……”

他话还没说完，全圆佑打断了他，“我拜托店主又做了一个，拿了一半上楼，哇居然只剩一块了么？”

权顺荣稀里糊涂的把这块他想了很久的小蛋糕送进了肚子。吃的时候他看着全圆佑搭在头上的毛巾，迷迷糊糊的想，全圆佑今年还是往官咖上发了很多奇怪的话吧。

夫胜宽从房间里走出来到厨房里觅食，权顺荣招呼他过来，“胜宽啊，来吃蛋糕。”说着挖了一勺送到弟弟嘴边。

“我吃过了！”夫胜宽纠结了一下，还是吃了一口，“好好吃，谢谢圆佑哥。”

权顺荣赞同的点点头，“是很好吃吧。”他满足的眯起眼睛，觉得这个跑了一天行程之后的夜晚也没有那么累。

为什么是谢谢圆佑呢？

意识快要下坠的瞬间权顺荣模糊的想到。他睁开眼睛，看到桌上他和全圆佑的合照，慢慢的居然有些清醒了。

不行，他突然坐起来。全圆佑被惊醒，拍了拍他的后背，“怎么了？做噩梦了？”

无论是在官咖上看到的莫名其妙的话还是他想吃的蛋糕，还有许多别的事情，他仔细回想，全圆佑不知不觉在他身边留下太多属于他的影子了。

“我决定明天不理你。”权顺荣暗暗握拳。

全圆佑本来都坐起来了，又倒了回去。

“？”权顺荣刚要回头，就被他拖着按进了被窝里。

“困死了，明天还有行程呢。”全圆佑的声音模模糊糊的从被窝里传来，下一秒却又因为他自己也钻进了被子里而变得很清晰，“明天的事情明天再说。”

也是，权顺荣打了个哈欠，又窝进了他熟悉的怀抱。十二月的晚风呼啸着拍打着窗户发出“啪啪”的声响，爱的壁垒把冰冷的空气隔绝在外。

在被温暖环绕而舒适的放下所有防御之前，在彩云飞上脸颊之前，权顺荣在朦胧中摸到全圆佑的手腕，连脉搏的跳动都被安静的夜晚在他心里放大的如此清晰，他心想，以后我一定不要再随便因为全圆佑心动了。

所以就有了早上的事情。

像是磁铁的南北极一定会被彼此吸引，全圆佑一次又一次的在人群中找到他。权顺荣靠近他怀里才后知后觉的想起自己昨晚临睡前的决定，可是此时推开他未免显得刻意，他因此心安理得的靠在他身上。下一次，他心想，下一次我一定更不要再因为全圆佑心动了。

今天的行程结束的比较早，权顺荣坐在床上的时候思考着今晚会如何度过。去年他和全圆佑窝在床上共享了一部电影，前年他和全圆佑窝在床上共享了一部电影，再之前……

突然被打开的门打断了他的思绪，全圆佑抱着电脑走进来了，“要一起看电影么？”

权顺荣盯着他愣愣的看了一会儿。

再之前他们好像还不是这么亲密的关系。

但是也好像不是这么回事。他们之间谈不上什么不太亲密，就像在慵懒的午后路过的风一样自然。又像是环绕着彼此的双子星接近的万有引力。于是有一天，一颗星星厌倦了本就不算太孤单的飞行，打了声招呼就降落在他的旷野。小心翼翼，却因为太过熟悉而很快安眠在怀。

所以权顺荣说，“不要。”

全圆佑准备拿着小桌子上床的动作愣了一下。

权顺荣心想，他的意思是今年跨年的时候他们可以找些别的事情做，不是说现在。

全圆佑问他要不要去看新年的烟火。

是会听到烟火绽放的声音的，有时候不是很清晰，因为离宿舍的距离并不近。有时候又觉得太清晰了，权顺荣的意思是，在新年的烟火声中接吻不是一件很正常的事情么？可是他也不确定那时候听到的是不是自己太快的心跳。虽然他不想承认，但是这确实是一件值得心动的事情。

不行，他想，他说今天不要因为全圆佑心动的。

刚出门他就后悔了，全圆佑握着他的手问，“冷么？”

权顺荣裹着围巾戴着帽子，有些艰难的转过身，伸出手把全圆佑羽绒服上的帽子给他戴上，“我还是觉得你的手比我的冷。”

他们看不到彼此了，因为冬天的帽子将他整个人包围起来，但是很温暖，包括手心逐渐交融的温度。

都很温暖。

“我们会被认出来么？”权顺荣扯扯他的袖子。他们都是第一次和这么多人一起等待新年的烟火，即使在角落，也觉得这些熟悉的街道变得陌生而新奇。

全圆佑不语，过了一会儿他说，“我不知道。”

“但是好像也没什么关系。”

“因为是和你在一起，所以好像没什么关系。”

权顺荣原地蹦了一下，大概是因为冷，他往全圆佑怀里靠了一下。

“不是说今天不理我的么。”

权顺荣在他怀里点点头，“嗯。”他说，“因为很讨厌。”

“我么？”

权顺荣点点头，“因为圆佑还是在官咖上说奇怪的话。”他舔了舔嘴唇，“因为想吃的蛋糕，立刻就吃到了。”他抓住全圆佑的手，“因为没有真的生气，但是圆佑还是来哄我开心了，所以也很讨厌。”

全圆佑没有说话，他像是在想什么事情，过了一会儿才说，“不会的。”

“什么？”权顺荣不知道他指的是什么。

“不会有人认出我们的。”

“为什么？”

“因为大家都和喜欢的人在一起，是看不见别人的。”他们的目光在一瞬间接触了，“而且前几天我向圣诞老人许愿了。”

“圣诞老人不是只送礼物么？”权顺荣一瞬间有些迷茫。

“哦~今年他还接了一些外务。”全圆佑无辜的眨眨眼，“你没有收到邮件么？”

“我没有订阅他。”权顺荣想了想，认真地回答他。

全圆佑低声笑了起来，被淹没在新年的烟火声中。

“圆佑啊。”权顺荣喊他，凑在他耳边问，“你许了什么愿？”

“我的愿望是…”

“什么？”权顺荣没听清，全圆佑也凑在他耳边轻声说，“希望实现你所有的愿望。”

权顺荣心想，原来新年的烟火是这种感觉。他躲了一下，可能是因为热气扑在耳边有些痒，也有可能是因为想掩盖脸颊的红晕。

这确实是一件值得心动的事情。

“不是说今天不要理我了么？”全圆佑问他，他们躲在一棵树的阴影里接吻，像每一年的新年一样。

“那是去年的事情。”权顺荣嘀咕着，“不能算数的。”

“还讨厌么？”

权顺荣摇摇头，“不讨厌了。”

因为就算有点迟，我也和圆佑是一样的愿望，他悄悄地思索着。

人是不可以讨厌自己的，他想。

因为这是我，愿你得偿所愿的愿望。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 新年快乐
> 
> 很短，很简单，很傻，很没有逻辑。有很多话想讲，最后还是简单一点，希望大家都身体健康，平平安安的度过2021年吧。
> 
> 我也希望你得偿所愿，要努力，但也不要太累，要注意身体。
> 
> 很感谢大家的喜欢，喜欢小次的每一天都很幸福。
> 
> 也请在平行时空里，尽情的相爱。


End file.
